With the ubiquitous use of wireless electronics, power charging is in constant demand. However, the use of multiple wires to power the various electronics can become very inconvenient, hazardous and at times, not possible. As a solution, industry and academia have developed the concept of wireless power transfer using wireless charging systems. The wireless charging systems, however, although convenient for powering smart phones, tablets and the like are often inadequate for use with smaller electronics as the power supplied by the wireless charging systems may often be too large and can overwhelm and even damage the smaller electronics.